Snarky scientist can smile?
by hellsbells101
Summary: Dr Nicholas Rush is known not play nice with anyone. Yet when Young brings another scientist to work with him he doesn't object. Has the world ended or is the relationship that develops just what Destiny and it's crew need. Rush/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Stargate Universe, all rights belong to their owners

This will be a ficlet collection based around the unusual friendship and maybe something more that develops between Dr N Rush and a character I have created.

**Naughty corner**

Eli and Rush were working in the main room when they heard a cultured British voice, "You won't allow me to lecture on stupidity so what am I to do?"

Eli was a little wary he knew of Dr Cooper her temper was only second to that of Rush's. What did surprise the wonderkid was the warm smile that graced the scientists face.

Young walked in limping on his makeshift cane, "Rush you seemed unwilling to have anyone but the best work with you and it seems that Copper feels the same. I think you'll get along well."

The tight smile on his face suggested otherwise but the scientist didn't really care, "Who have you made cry now Lizzie?" The strengthening of his accent surprised the room as it only happened when he was either happy or angry.

The beautiful brunette pouted, "I merely explained in vibrant detail the consequences of a stupid translation. How was I to know she was squeamish? Will you let me share your part of the naughty corner?" Her lips actually twisted up into a smirk as she casually talked and mentioned making someone cry.

Rush smirked he liked the doctor, she was another person who brooked no fools, "Well I'd be grateful for someone with your talent to work with us. It should speed things up."

Young and Eli shared a look as if to ask had hell just frozen over. They couldn't understand the conversation as the pair had switched languages it was clear that they were uniting in pissing off the colonel. Young shook his head with sympathy, "Either things have just got a lot better or a lot worse."

Eli just shook his head, "I think Rush has finally found a playmate. You do realise that if individually they are feared together they will be unstoppable."

Eli watched, as the colonel seemed to be deep in thought. He figured he was probably questioning the decision himself now. It hardly seemed fair though as Eli was the one who would have to work in close quarters with the pair.

It's not like it would lead to blood shed right?

A/N This is the first time I have tried my hand at something in this form so would be grateful for feedback


	2. Up is Down and Down is up

**A/N This idea came from both the reviews and the idea in my head I just couldn't shake. The idea that Rush could joke with someone.**

**No 2: Down is up and up is down**

A corporal came into the gate room looking for someone and handed a data pad to Col Young. Col Young bemused, "What's the matter Corporal?"

"Well sir apparently this data needs to be checked by the head scientist and linguist."

The colonel did not yet understand, "I See go on Corporal."

"Well Sir it seems the scientist was too scared to ask them outright. So she gave me the pad."

Shaking his head, "Okay. . . So why do I now have the pad?"

The marine almost blushed, "Respectively sir I'd rather not face them."

Before making a hasty retreat so, that the Colonel didn't order him to do it anyway.

Young turned to TJ, "Is it a scary time when even marines are scared of Rush and Cooper."

TJ tried to remain calm and not snicker, "Well Sir you did put them together. Plus the way Cooper took down Adams was . . . well . . .magical."

* * *

Day before

The two doctors trailed behind Eli towards the mess area. The two scientists had become exasperated at Eli telling them to break and get food.

Rush smirked, "Usually the parents tell the child to eat"

Elizabeth saw the shocked look on Eli's face and knew that he'd never heard the other scientist joke. Mirth in her eyes, "Well honey it seems ickle Eli's right we really should eat. Besides then he might leave mom and dad to work."

Rush was silently laughing, the look on Eli's face was priceless, "Well dear just so you know it's not my turn to give him a night-time story."

Neither could stop themselves laughing and Rush gave her his arm which, she took if only so they could learn on each other, "Come along son."

In the mess hall, they'd collected what looked like food. Eli kept looking at the table with Chloe and LT Scott and the others, Elizabeth couldn't help teasing, "Go and play with your friends Eli."

He walked to the table blushing all he would say as a response to the others was, "That pair are twisted."

All looked to the table where the two doctors were sitting eating and seemingly enjoying each other's company.

"I think hell has frozen over."

Lt Scott piped up, "Better than the hell we just visited."

Their conversation continued to flow stopping when they heard TJ utter, "Shit."

One of the less desirable soldiers was making a pass at Dr Cooper, it seemed by willingly associating with one human being was all it took.

She bristled at his real man comment, "Adams you have five seconds to move your hand or you'll lose it."

If the soldier had been smart he would have backed up at her cold tone sadly he wasn't. He went to grab her other shoulder to spin her. In the next moment he was on the floor with a switchblade pressing against his throat, she spoke loudly, "No means no Adams. Oh and Rush is more of a man then you'll ever be."

All had been wondering why Dr Rush had just stood back laughing now they knew. Still chuckling, "See old habits die hard Lizzie." He held his hand to give her a hand up.

She smirked, "Don't give me that you grew up in Glasgow. How many blades do you still carry?"

"Seven."

The entire canteen went quiet realising that the two scientists were a lot more deadly than they looked especially as they were supposed to be the quiet geniuses.

**A/N As always read and review. I like to know what people think. I have two more chapters that I hope to post tomorrow. After that I am more than willing to listen to prompts and suggestions!**


	3. light

**A/N My version of the episode and a little bit of background. Thank you to those who read and review. Your computers should be safe for the most part but I recommend not drinking just in case.**

**No: 3 Light **

Eli came in to the sound of a heated debate, "The course is into the sun Nick we've both checked the Math."

"Yes but it makes no sense for Destiny to put us on this path."

The brunette sighed, "Maybe just maybe Destiny's got a plan but we can't know for sure."

Eli interrupted, "Mom, Dad care to share."

Elizabeth answered as she walked out the door, "Destiny's decided it wants to try it's luck at passing though a sun."

Eli's mouth dropped, "You mean literally. How did Dr Cooper do the math she's a linguist?"

Rush forgot sometimes how much more he knew about the scientist, "Lizzie gets bored and will switch fields she has a photographic memory and prefers to stretch it she's a whiz at economics, languages, chemistry, maths and computers. At the moment she's focussing on languages though she's fond of crossing subjects. Her intellect is why she works with us she's the only one that can keep up."

Eli had never thought about why Dr Rush had so quickly accepted the woman. He was just relieved that the crew had found someone who softened him a little bit.

Young walked into the room, "What's going on?"

Eli answered deadpan, "Destiny thinks it's a good idea to fly into a sun. Icarus was obviously a forewarning."

Young was incredulous, "There is no way to change course?"

Rush shook his head, "No me and Dr Cooper were up all night hacking into the mainframe to try and change the protocols. To whatever end we are going into the sun."

Eli a little faint, "Er to die."

Rush shrugged, "The odds of us coming out unscathed with our current power is well… unlikely but Lizzie is right their must be a reason for Destiny to do this."

She examined the consul, "The systems seem to be going back into hibernation. Powers being diverted to the shield but it's simply too difficult to predict a happy ending."

Eli thought about it, "It's going to try and do this so we have a shuttle let's get as many people off."

Young though about it, "The max in that shuttle is 17."

Elizabeth shrugged, "They'll have a fighting chance there are three planets in range we can scan them."

"Do it."

The pair left theorising along the way leaving the colonel to deal with the preparations.

The shuttle had departed the rest had sat in their quarters content to reside themselves from fate.

----------

The pair walked onto Rush's quarters and down on the bed.

"Do you miss him?"

Both weren't always bitter to the world it was loosing their loved ones that had turned them bitter; if people were scared of you they didn't form attachments.

"Mark of course. Thing was I knew his job was dangerous. Didn't make it easier." She toyed with the ring still on her finger, "Thing was I've just realised today I should live. That if he knew I'd given up he'd be angry."

This earned her a wry smile, "Christ Maggie would be mad too."

Looking out the window at the beauty of the sun, she made a decision and took her ring off, "No more living in the past."

It was a simple act that took a great deal of courage, "Agreed." He too slipped his own ring off she took his hand and squeezed it.

Then a frown marred her features, "Not that I am complaining but shouldn't we be dead."

They ran through the corridors of the ship to the control room. They examined the controls and smiled at each other before running to the observation deck.

Neither realised that hadn't stopped holding hands the whole time. They glazed out in wonder Rush just threw his head back in laughter and Liz laughed with him.

The two teens were a tad confused about the scene unfolding then down right shocked when Rush picked up Cooper and whirled her around before finally kissing her. The kiss wasn't a peck it was more I am so into you and were going to live.

Eli's horrified voice, "Hey isn't their a rule about making out in front of the kids. Plus what are we celebrating?"

Dr Cooper actually giggled, "We're gonna live Eli. Come we need to go to the control room."

The quick thinking of the three had saved the day. Now the senior crew were celebrating and relaxing, enjoying the fact all were still alive.

All turned to the door to see the two scientists walking in, "Dr's Rush, Cooper come join us."

Liz saw Nick stiffen and knew he'd rather not so she grinned impishly, "Nothing personal guys we just have a personal celebration planned."

Rush couldn't help but smirk at the shell-shocked looks of most of the table along with the blushing of Eli and Chloe. He gave a rare warm genuine smile, "Well have a good night Ladies, Gentleman."

Greer summed it up, "Well hell didn't see that coming. Why are you pair blushing?"

Chloe and Eli never answered their blush just deepened.


	4. explosions and precociousness

**No 4: Explosions and precociousness**

They were in the control room as it was one of the easiest place to hold a meeting. Greer frustrated, "We need to get the doors open but don't have the right explosives."

Lt Scott spoke up, "His right sir. Sadly we don't even have many for defence purposes either."

Rush remembered an old conversation, "Elizabeth if we get you an inventory think you can up with something?"

The linguist peered up from her data pad looking incredibly happy at the thought, "What do you want the explosion to say?"

He the saw the glint, "Nothing that will blow the ship up. We just need doors to open up though I'm sure the Colonel would be happy for some that could blow up a ship."

She stood gracefully, "Come on son I'll show you a really cool branch of maths."

Eli looked to Dr Rush, "You weren't kidding you."

Rush actually smiled and it wasn't a fake one either, "Nope go on she's about to teach you something unique son."

"ELI"

They may have seemed more friendly but it didn't mean that either liked to wait. Eli rolled his eyes, "Coming mother!"

Young waited till they had refocused, "Can anyone tell me why I've just let a linguist go and make explosives?"

Rush chuckled thinking how best to explain Dr Elizabeth Cooper, "You have no doubt heard the stories of Dr McKay making a bomb when he was twelve. Well Elizabeth was precocious and made her first nuke when she was eight," frowning, "To do this day MI6 are unsure how she got the uranium."

TJ's nose wrinkled in confusion, "Well why was she listed as a linguist at Icarus?"

Rush tiredly rubbed his face, a few noticed the absence of the wedding band, "Well Elizabeth has an idectic memory and can easily master a field in three years and once she has she becomes bored so switches."

Young finally understood, "You trust her which is why you are happy to work with her."

"Yes she still oversees the linguists but works directly with me and Eli. Since we've started to work as a team we've made incredible progress."

He the left to join after all Lizzie wasn't the only that enjoyed making things go boom.


	5. Insight

A/n Bad language ahead

**No 5 Insight **

Eli had actually admitted defeat and left the other two in the control room, unwilling to deal with any more barbs they threw at him. He was one of the few that didn't hate Young for bringing the pair together, they may be sarcastic and have a propensity of making others cry but they actually seemed to balance ach other. They had even earned the affectionate nicknames of Satan and his Bride.

When they actually overheard that comment rather than been angry and kicking the guys ass. Dr Cooper merely arched on eyebrow challenging the guy who'd said it, "Well I suppose we could certainly play the parts."

The guy had be unworthy of the challenge and flushed turning around quickly. Then to doubly annoy him they switched languages seamlessly, when one of her linguists who understood ancient approached she switched to Russian. A language that she knew Rush had been intrigued by when they had worked together previously.

------------------

They'd left shortly after to return to work. Eli walked around the corner to hear something slamming against the wall.

Rather than an argument breaking out as usual all he heard was a calm voice, "That best not have been my data pad or the kids kino you'll make him cry."

"Why can't we dial Earth we have the power and the math on our side. I know everyone thinks I stranded them here but if Earth had been dialled and Icarus had blown up. The result would have been Earth as well. I mean I know people think I'm bastard but that's a level of coldness beyond me."

Eli watched as she pulled him into a comforting hug. Interesting Eli had noticed a certain increase in intimacy between the oblivious pair. The kiss seemingly forgotten between the pair.

"People are scared and we're convenient targets. Personally I think who gives a shit and remember if you're a bastard I'm Queen Bitch."

He returned the hug, "For what it's a worth I'm glad your with me."

"No where else I'd rather be." The absolute truth ringing clearly in her statement. He gave her a soft smile and just like that they went back to work. Eli decided to walk away and give them some time.

TJ walked past him, "Eli you okay."

He shook himself from his musings, "Their human."

"What?" The blonde seemingly lost by the statement.

"Rush, Cooper."

He would expand later the others should be told, they never really acknowledged how often the scientists had saved them and all they ever got in return was contempt. It didn't really seem fair to him and the pair were softening the other a little, not a lot mind you just a little.

Who knows maybe in the future they could learn to play nice with others? Then again that was a level of miracle that even Eli was unsure of.

**A/n 2 As always read an review. I like to know what people think the titles work as the prompt for the chapter. So if anyone wants to suggest one then I'm willing to try and write a chapter!**


	6. idiocy

_No 6 Idiocy _

The colonels yelling could be heard from outside. Elizabeth just sighed; she needed this like a hole in the head. Neither she nor Nick had gotten any sleep in the last 48 hours trying to keep the Destiny from killing everyone.

The source of the argument was the faked data.

"What right did you have to play on their emotions?"

Her voice was ice-cold as she stood between the arguing couple, "Back up Colonel apologize or leave."

"Excuse me!"

She arched one eyebrow in amusement, "My grasp of the English language is such that I know I couldn't have possibly been misunderstood. Instead of hurling insults you could try a conversation civilly."

"That doesn't answer my question," he hissed.

"No it doesn't but both of us have been up for over 48 hours keeping the ship functional." Then sighing as if she was weary, "Alas we are only human despite the rumours. We will sleep and then I will happily explain your stupidity."

Young looked to the young genius, "Is she always this pleasant?"

Eli chuckled, "They actually kind of like me. I've learnt more in my time here than I did while at MIT." Seeing the doubtful look on the colonel's face, "They hate stupidity and refuse to tolerate it in any form. I ask smart questions so all I have to deal with is their twisted sense of humour."

"They did it because they care." He added softly.

The colonel spun around, "Excuse me. They care."

Eli never had been one to stand up for much but this he was willing, "He blames himself, they spend every waking hour and some of the hours they should sleep trying to turn this into a viable working base. He dialled here because if the gate had been active to Earth and the planet blown so would have Earth."

The Colonel was stunned he had been so hung up on that fact they'd become stranded, that he never bothered to ask. Eli saw this and smiled softly, "They don't mind the hatred levelled there way. Separately they might have broken but together they work through it all. Even if they can doesn't mean they should."

That was all he wanted and with that the wonderkid left. The colonel wasn't given much time with his thoughts before he was once again facing an angry brunette, "I'll make something clear I have no love for the military since an idiot commander got my husband killed, long story short. The reason he faked the data was for morale, the non-military crew are close to mutiny. The year would have given us enough time to find an answer."


	7. morale

No 7 Morale

The now familiar team of Eli and Dr's Cooper and Rush were working in the control room. Young walked in, "As you pointed out morale is low so some people have decided to organise a party in the gate room."

Eli looked excited, Rush groaned and Cooper was curious, "Who was it any of my linguists?"

Young looked a little smug, "You pointed out that morale was low and this is how they intend to improve morale as such all senior personnel are expected to attend."

He quickly stalked off so she was unable to unleash her less then complimentary reply.

She looked to Nick, "He's tormenting me for being a bitch to him."

He looked a little sympathetic, "Well it's not on my list of things to do either."

She sighed, "Screw this if I have to go to a party there will be music and alcohol. Please can I borrow Eli? You really don't want me to go insane. Plus if it was any of my linguists I could always make them cry."

Eli was curious, "Where did you learn to make alcohol?"

The scientist was amused, "I can make Vodka. I'm resourceful."

______________

Eli was gob smacked before the scientist/linguist had always appeared so prim and proper unless insulting someone. Now she was whining and planning to make vodka. He figured that with all he was learning from the pair he could take a little teasing.

______________

A/n Thank you to the people who have reviewed. As always I ask people to read and review. Any suggestions?


	8. matchmaking

**The formatting errors pointed out in the previous chapters have been rectified. I apologise if the grammar is not perfect I do my best. **

**No 8 Matchmaking**

Elizabeth watched the retreating colonel with a look of puzzlement on her face. Instead of the inevitable slanging match, occurring Young had turned and walked away.

"I stand by my thoughts he needs to get laid. Might make him relax."

Eli had made the mistake of taking a drink at that moment, "You're joking!"

The doctor looked affronted, "Am not besides if he is happier he might actually let us work without breathing down our necks."

Dr Rush looked up at that thought he was definitely intrigued by the idea of freedom to work. The impatience of the military was one of the things that impeded progress. He saw the mischievous glint in her eye, "I suppose you have an evil plan formed?"

"Of course. One worthy of Satan's bride. You'll have my back at the party won't you?" She looked distressed at the mere possibility he wouldn't.

Smiling softly, "Of course Satan looks after his bride. The idea of matchmaking isn't like you Lizzie."

She honest to god pouted, "Hey I'll hate every minute of girliness but it will be worth it."

--------

She saw TJ in the corridor looking a little distressed, "Anything wrong Lt?"

She seemed startled to be addressed by the snarky scientist, "I know it's silly but this stupid dance they've organised."

She was sympathetic, "Don't worry I've already swore that I'll make any linguist cry and I think Nick has the same idea. I don't have a lot but we could always get ready I have some makeup that came with me."

That thought seemed to please the medic, "That would be great."

-----------

The one girl turned into two as Chloe asked if she could join them. Lizzie wanted to grimace but she knew she should start to play nicer with each other.

The girls watched amused as she managed to create something close to straightners. The girls were dumbstruck, "Well don't let my hard work go to waste. Who knows when I'll be in such a good mood?"

The girls giggled, TJ spoke up, "Is it bad of me to hope you get a chance to put Adams down again."

Elizabeth smirked, "I hate the man besides I might let Nick have the honour this time."

The two girls shared a significant look over the doctors' shoulder. They were ready before she twirled around upon seeing Eli, "Damn I almost forgot came and help me Eli."

The fact she needed help suggested a significant amount was distilled, "How much?"

"Five litres give or take. Would have been more but I ain't willin to try and brew moonshine."

**Next up Dance.**


	9. dance

**No 9: Dance**

The group made there way to the gate room where the party was going to take place. Elizabeth had managed to keep up a polite conversation the whole way to the gate room much to the amusement of Eli.

The women stood in a group and the others were curious as they were drinking something. Elizabeth took a second drink and handed it to Rush.

He smiled at her, "What you brew Vodka or Moonshine?"

"Vodka. I wasn't sure if TJ would appreciate if she had to deal with the consequences of Moonshine."

That earned her a chuckle before the Scot added, "Yes our American brethren do seem to struggle with stronger drinks."

TJ who'd been a little stiff seemed to relax when she realised neither scientist was going to snap at her. "For that you have my thanks." She added sincerely, "Still thanks for the drink I don't think I could have dealt with this, without alcohol."

Elizabeth smirked at Nick, "See we aren't the only ones who think this was a bad idea."

He wanted to reassure her, "Bad idea or not you look lovely tonight."

She fought not to blush, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She groaned seeing one of the soldiers coming purposefully towards her, "Dance with me?"

She hadn't given him much of a choice, as she all but dragged him to dance. He gave a tiny pout, "What happened to letting me deal with the next idiot?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Well I promise that you can make the next idiot cry." On the twirl, he noticed that the colonel had joined TJ, Chloe and Eli.

"Shall we go and play nice."

It was Elizabeth's turn to pout, "You know you've only had to play nice for twenty minutes. I've had to play nice since two hours ago."

He just patted her hand in a comforting gesture. It said a lot about their comfort level together; any other man who attempted that and they would be flat on their back.

Young greeted them, "Dr Rush, Cooper. You seem to be enjoying yourself." The Colonel was still very uneasy around the pair, as he was unable to predict their reactions.

At that moment Rush groaned, he spied a female scientist that didn't seem able to take no for an answer. When Eli snickered and smirked at Elizabeth, "I think you'll have to return the favour mom."

Having enjoyed the last dance and not really needing much encouragement, "I can do that." This time the dance was slower and she deliberately made her movements more sensual. It was clearly a message to the other woman back off he's mine.

On the side TJ and Chloe watched approvingly, Chloe sniggered, "I think Dr Cooper's just made it clear who Rush is with."

"Well without a stamp on his forehead…"

She trailed off at that moment noticing a soldier who had being bothering her. TJ had a look of quiet desperation, "Please Sir. I really don't want to dance with him."

The Colonel seemed unable to say no he looked quickly to see of perhaps Eli would offer. Eli and Chloe though who had seen the potential between the pair had quickly found a place amongst the dancers. The pair had found the others and Eli with a grin, "Mom, Dad I think your plans working."

"Maybe we'll know in the morning if we are allowed to work in piece."

___________________

The next morning Eli walked into the Control room. He was unsurprised to find the two scientists working animatedly, what did make him raise an eyebrow was that they were wearing the same clothes as the night before. Said clothes were also a little rumpled and their hair was a little tussled. If Eli had noticed this with any other couple, he would have known exactly why. The pairing of Rush and Cooper made it a little more complicated.

_**A/N Next: The morning after the night before the key is in the details. What did the others get up to? As always please read and review. I welcome suggestions. **_


	10. Morning after the night before

**The morning after the night before **

The couple sat eating in the mess. They'd been hashing out a theory concerning the engines. Reluctantly they had to surrender to their stomachs when the noises became audible.

They would never gossip with others but they did observe everyone and couldn't help but make rather interesting observations.

Elizabeth was very amused and not a little relieved, "It seems the kid has stopped pining over Miss Armstrong and found himself a Marine."

Nicholas frowned, "Not much difference."

She shrugged, "Frankly I don't care but it will mean he is more focussed on his work than Chloe."

Rush seemed unsure and left it with a tentative, "We'll have to see."

Liz arched an eyebrow, "I thought we were going to be more optimistic."

His reply was a very smug masculine smile, "Yes but you gave me a reason to be last night."

"I suppose I did. Think of it this way, imagine how freaked people will be if you start acting nice."

She saw how the thought seemed to strike a chord. The wide smile that spread across his features made his scientists shiver; they were all wondering what he was planning for them.

He started playing with people's minds, "I'll see you later once you've dealt with the linguists." He kissed her hand, the action made the whole mess fall silent. Elizabeth would have sniggered over the shock; I mean anyone would think that she and Nick weren't human.

Elizabeth finished her drink and mused over last night. They had been a bit tipsy but it had loosened their tongues enough so they were truly honest with each other. Of course, once they finally admitted the truth, their actions had gone from verbal to non-verbal. No awkwardness had existed in the morning, they were already comfortable and affectionate with each other. If anything, it seemed to them, to be a logical progression.

She did wonder just how many heart attacks TJ would be treating with the small displays of affection that Nicholas seemed to favour.

Determined to deal with the linguist quickly she walked to the exit. TJ walked through the door and her triumphant smile, let Elizabeth know all she needed to know. Still it would be a good piece of news to share with Nicholas.

**A/N The ficlets started off just based on the Nicholas/Elizabeth pairing but it has seemingly spawned into a broader fic. Therefore, I'm going to write an epilogue and start a second Ficlet collection that is a general fic, focussing on all of the characters and pairings that have occurred during this fic.**


	11. Life goes on

11. Life goes on

The pair were intrigued when the colonel called for a meeting of the senior personnel late in the morning. The ship was in it's cruising mode and according to the data, that they'd extrapolated it would remain so for the next two days.

They entered the mess which, for now was going to double as a conference room.

Colonel Young waited till they were all present before starting, "I understand that the scientists are working on the Earth problem. However we need to stop focussing solely on that and make this ship functional."

Elizabeth was surprised by this move. She had noticed the ease that now existed between the Colonel and pretty medic. It was better than the strong tension that existed between them before the party.

The Colonel turned to the medic, "TJ I know it's harsh but you will be CMO."

TJ liked the thought and had raised the idea tentatively with him this morning and explained, "I don't mind but I need some help. I'm sure some of the civilians must have some basic training, if so it's perfect. I can take them and with help from the stones, make the medical care available on this ship more effective."

The idea was definitely gaining momentum amongst the personnel. The Colonel turned next to Camille Wray, "Ms Wray as the IOA representative you'd be the ideal head for civilians."

Camille liked the more positive take on the situation, especially as this could turn into very useful situation for her when she next reported to the IOA.

Last but not least, he turned to his most troublesome pair, "For you there is no real change as you are already the heads for the linguists and scientists. I understand that you like to work with Dr Rush so I see no reason to change."

People started to filter out, Lt Scott summed it up elegantly, "Thing's are about to get interesting."

For Dr Rush this was the green light to do everything he had always wanted to do, "Come now Lt, Where's your sense of adventure?"

A/N This is the last ficlet for this collection. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. The story will continue in _Hope for Destiny_ which will still have all the couples from this fic. Though I intend for the fic to be a broader one and might try and make it a 100 ficlet collection. First chapter will be TJ's reaction to both the party and the following announcement. Thanks to samcarter2 for the suggestion!


End file.
